thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilfred's Wild Adventure
'''Wilfred's Wild Adventure '''is an episode from season eight. Plot There is a railway that runs near the Northwestern Railway called the "Culdee Fell Railway". It is a rack railway, and the seven engines that run on it all know that a rack railway is safer than your normal railway. However, accidents still could occur here, so the engines must stay safe and stay out of trouble. One day, Culdee arrived at the yard to drop off his coach, Catherine, when he saw Wilfred being lifted onto a flatbed. "Wilfred, what is going on?" He asked. "Well," Wilfred explained. "My brakes have worn down a little, so I am going to the steamworks to get mended." Culdee smiled. It was good to know the controller was looking after his friend. At last Donald pulled the flatbed out of the way, and Wilfred was on his way. "Ah moost stoop on the way to peek up soom frieght cars." Donald said. "Eez dat okay?" "Sure," Wilfred said happily. On the way to Elsbridge, Wilfred and Donald passed Arlesdale station, just as Blister I and Blister II were shunting some wagons. Wilfred scoffed at the idea of being a small engine like them. "They are too small to be really useful." He thought to himself. Donald finally arrived at Elsbridge. His boxcars were coupled in front of Wilfred's flatbed. Wilfred was now at the back of the train. Soon, Donald and him set off for the Steamworks. Wilfred saw the tip of Gordon's hill come in to view. "Here we go. Naht much longah now." Donald said. Wilfred was worried. He noticed the coupling on the flatbed looked rusty, and he soon worried it would break. Just like he predicted, it did. Wilfred and the breakvan zoomed down Gordon's Hill. "Wait, Wilfrod!" Donald cried. Wilfred zoomed down the hill. It was so good to get an adventure. "We never have this much fun on a rack railway." Wilfred exclaimed. Derek saw him roll down the hill. "Uh-oh," Derek said. "Driver, alert the next station." Derek said. His driver did so, but Wilfred did not stop. He kept rolling onwards. Wilfred didn't even care! He was having a lot of fun. He zoomed past Mavis. "Oh, my!" She exclaimed. Soon, Arlesdale was alerted. "Runaway flatbed." the manager explained. He quickly told Mike the plan. "Sure thing, sir," Mike liked trucks, so he didn't mind the plan. He brought the filled ballast trucks up the top of the ballast chute, and soon the lever was pulled, and the ballast fell down on the line. Wilfred zoomed around the bend, and soon his flatbed stopped right in the ballast pile. Wilfred was sad. His adventure was over. 'Cheer up," Smiled Rex. "At least you stopped. Isn't much fun on a rack railway, is it?" Wilfred smiled delightfully. It was good he finally stopped. He liked his awesome adventure. "Gee, that was fun!" He said. "Who's up for round two?" Rex, Bert and Mike all groaned. That night, the controller came to see his engines. "Well, Wilfred. Donald wanted to say that he really had fun chasing you down today, and I'm sure it was fun for you." Wilfred laughed again. "Anyway," his controller went on. "Is it good to be back here safe and sound?" "Oh, yes," said Wilfred, and soon, he fell asleep happily next to his best friend Shane Dooiney. Characters *Wilfred *Culdee *Donald *Mavis *Mike *Rex *Mountain Gauge Railway Controller *Alaric (Cameo) *Eric (cameo) *Shane Dooiney (Does not speak) *Catherine (Does not speak) *Bert (Does not speak) Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes